


baby don't like it

by czennieslikethis



Series: move your butt [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, I procrastinate a lot, M/M, Songfic, but not rly, is it obvious?, marks muse is haechan??, neways this is messy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennieslikethis/pseuds/czennieslikethis
Summary: Haechan wants to spend their day off in a sexy way but Mark just wants to finish the song of their life, yanno? They find a way to do both.





	baby don't like it

**Author's Note:**

> So...me again. I have an essay I should be finishing but oh well. Unbeta'd cos I'm messy so be nice.

"Mark~ move, please baby?" Haechan whined, twisting his hips around to no avail, Mark's cock was soo hard inside him but the older wouldn't move, preferring to have him suffer while he did his composition project. The two of them had decided to move in together, after three months of hooking up and nearly ten months of exclusive dating. Mark had decided to finally leave his frat house in preparation for his eventual graduation but chose an apartment near enough the university as he was planning to apply to a master's programme part time while he worked. He had gotten signed to an agency that shared his songs to third party companies and that gig made him enough money to afford a small apartment in the area.

 

Haechan was lucky his mom even allowed him to move in with his boyfriend. (especially after finding out that his 'music-hyung' had also been courting him, she was very scandalised but cooled down after meeting Mark.) Most likely it was due to the fact that Mark insisted on paying for their rent so long as Haechan contributed to the bills and groceries. Either way he was happy and thus, it brought them to their current situation. Mark had been inspired by one of their karaoke sessions a few months ago i.e getting dirty with each other on the karaoke room since they both lived with others at the time and wanted Haechan to feature in his final project.

 

It was a song that Mark composed, wrote the melody and was now writing the lyrics of. Haechan tried to help him out whenever he had time from his classes and new part time work on a coffee house near the universities but Mark had a different vision of this particular song. While Mark initially came of as a bit cold and Haechan would have to admit a bit fuck boy-ish, (he was in a frat afterall and had drunk tequila from Haechan's ass the first night they met) he was also an undeniable romantic.

 

He was the first one who asked Haechan to be exclusive with him and could be excessive with sweet gestures when he was in the mood. It was no different to this song which combined Mark's two interests, that is music and Haechan himself. He likes to believe that this song would be their life song. A song that described their relationship and could be immortalised in the long list of songs Mark Lee would write as the song that described the love of his life. Haechan loves it, really he does. The problem was that whenever they were alone together, Mark would always think of the song. If they were out on a date, 'oh we can add this to the song!' If they recalled their inside jokes, 'I need to write this for the song!'. It drove Haechan mad. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend without that stupid song getting in the way.

 

Today started out great, the two of them having a day off from all responsibilities. They had already fucked once, slowly and sweetly when they woke up. Face to face, their hands intertwined as Mark made love to him so good, pinning him down to the bed with his hard body. As much as he loved their ahem, more...adventurous sex, it was also nice to be able to just enjoy each others bodies so relaxedly. Then they had breakfast and did some errands and chores separately. It was during the lull in the day that Haechan figured they could, y'know, marathon sex or something along those lines. He kinda felt like a desparate house wife when he thought that but as relatively free students who had a time limit, they used to go multiple rounds in one meeting, wanting to make use of their time wisely when Mark had to drive three hours one way to meet him. Who would've thought that being in the same house would mean they still barely had time with one another?

 

So yeah, there Haechan was, attempting to seduce his boyfriend who had decided to lock himself in their small recording studio. (Really, it was a single room that was supposed to be Haechan's room but that discovery would not be noticed by Mrs. Lee for a looong time if they could help it.) They figured they would both get to use it and it was cheaper to soundproof the room on their own than find an apartment that already had it. Mark wasn't in the recording booth but in the mixing station, a pen and numerous bits of paper scattered all around him. He looked stressed for someone who got a very good blowjob that morning.

 

"My baby- uh, my baby don't like it when- ah no, shit." He could hear the frustration in his voice and figured that would be a good chance to distract him. Now freshly showered and clad only in Mark's overly large t-shirt and knee high sports socks, he lowered his head down to Mark's ear blowing warm air at it before giving him a kiss.

 

"Hi baby, you seem stressed..." He began, twirling the computer chair around so he could straddle his beautiful boyfriend.

 

"Anything I can help you with??" He ground his ass on Mark's lap, loving the way he shuddered. He was surprised when Mark abruptly turned him around, spotting a wicked smile on his face as he leaned his back on the other's chest. "Actually you can, can you sing this on the microphone for me baby? I'm making a demo of our song for my professor. Just a sneak peek!" He handed him the piece of paper in front of him.

 

It was littered with Mark's chicken scrawl and loads of corrections. "Uh, sure. Shouldn't I go to the booth though? It wouldn't be clear otherwise." He made a move to stand but his boyfriend pulled him back down his lap, saying that it was pretty informal and that he liked Donghyuck there so he conceded. A little bit irritated that his plans got foiled, he agrees anyway, waiting for Mark to press record before he started.

 

"My baby don’t like it when you come around~" He begins, voice sweet and controlled as he squinted down at Mark's handwriting, not noticing the hand trailing down his thighs and the hem of his t-shirt. "It’s natural that I’m scared Of a dangerous person like you~ ah!"

 

A deep breath, Mark pulls up his shirt to reveal his swollen cock. Haechan's gasp could be heard through the recording. Mark stops it and rests his head on his shoulders. "Again okay?"

 

"M-my baby..." "Don't stutter Haechan-ah."

 

A strong grip on his cock before it slides down on a slow rhythm. The other hand goes to his covered chest, drawing circles on his nipples, flicking it playfully as Haechan tried to regain composure. It pebbled and stood out between the soft material of his shirt, rubbing raw on the fabric and making Haechan squirm.

 

"My baby don’t like it when you come around... It’s natural that I’m scared of a dangerous person like you~ Maybe I might fall more deeply into you..." The second he heard the click of the recording stop, he moaned, body twitching uncontrollably as Mark continued to stroke his cock.

 

He could feel the precum dripping down from the tip to his length and Mark's hand as he stroked him.

"Mark... Faster! You have to do it faster, Mark!" He whined, voice high pitched and breathy. He knew his boyfriend liked when he called his name out. For someone who loved calling Haechan baby, Mark wasn't really the type to be into nicknames whether in everyday life or during sex. ' _It makes me feel like I'm the only person for you, you know?' He'd said once while they were cuddling. Haechan had moved up back then, pressing a kiss to his forehead before speaking. 'You ARE the only one for me~'_

 

"You sounded so good Haechanie..." He growled into Haechan's ear, voice tight and teeth nipping at his small ear. "Can you feel how hard you got me?" He asked, grinding his cock on Haechan's ass, making him squeal at the feel of it.

 

"I- I can, Mark... Put- ah, put it inside me please, please oh..." Haechan had leaned his head back, kissing what he could reach of Mark's jaw and face. "I-I fingered myself in the shower... You could just fuck me right now, Mark. I'll make you feel even better, please?" Haechan felt touch starved even as Mark's body surrounded him. He wanted more. More of the sparks that heated his stomach and up to his head. Wanted the burning feeling of Mark's touch on his body. To that place that he knew would make him scream. Haechan wanted.

 

"My baby..." Mark panted in his ears, hips drawing up to grind his cock on Haechan's ass. "You're so naughty... Distracting me like this when I'm working... Why don't you do everything this time?" Haechan could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he laughed. Haechan scrambled to uncover his cock, sighing blissfully at even the view of it. Haechan sat back on Mark's lap, facing him as he fingered himself, one, then two. Pushing them in and out of his already slicked hole. His face contorted in pleasure as Mark looked up at him in wonder. He lined up his lovers cock and with a quick kiss on his lips, sank down slowly with a loud moan.

 

"Ah~ Mark..." He hugged the older closer, hands around his neck and his on Haechan's hips, not moving him but just holding on to his sweaty skin. "C'mon baby, you have to do it yourself, I have do work..." He chuckled darkly, Haechan's eyes widening, moving up and groaning at the stretch of his ass on Mark's cock.

 

"Wait, you're still gonna be working on the song?! Like this??" Haechan couldn't believe him! This was supposed to be their day off together and instead of spending time with him, Mark would rather play around on his stupid mixer and his stupid song! He'll show him, ugh.

 

And that was how they got into this situation. Haechan braced his legs on either side of Mark's thighs, their chests pressed together as he peppered kisses on his inattentive lover's neck. Mark had tucked his chin on Haechan's neck, fiddling with the mixer as his lover whined and fussed on top of him. Haechan slowly started to move, relishing the slow drag of Mark's raw cock on his insides, their skin rubbing against each other as Haechan breathed loudly. He could feel his own asshole fluttering at the stretch. He knew that logically, Mark's cock wouldn't reach that far but every soft thrust felt like it was tugging at the nerves on his stomach, creating an electric urgency that threatened to explode in sparks.

 

"Mark...." Haechan's voice had become so breathy and soft, pleasure overriding his annoyance at his boyfriend. He bounced slowly, small whimpers 'uh' and 'mhm' escaping his parted lips. There was drool on the corner of his mouth and his eyes were shiny as he panted out his lovers name. "I love your cock inside me Mark... You have to move, please?" He pleaded, tightening his muscles as Mark's cock went deep inside him.

 

Haechan didn't know if Mark noticed but his hips unconsciously sped up at that, pumping up even though he said Haechan should do it by himself. It was only a matter of time. "Please?? I'll do anything... I'll... I'll put the bear kigurumi you like and let you rip it open?" He suggested, squealing as Mark's open palm landed on his ass cheek, leaving a burning mark on it. "I told you that furry porn was a spam bot." Mark groaned with gritted teeth. That was not a discussion he was going to repeat. A giggly "Sure~" was sent his way before Haechan was nibbling on his ear now, something he liked to do when they positioned themselves this way.

 

He loved that Mark's huge ears had no cartilage and would be malleable to the whims of his playful tongue and bunny teeth. "Mark c'mon~ we could be in bed right now.. You could be pounding me on the mattress..." He let the thought linger on the other's mind before delivering the finishing blow. Something he was sure would convince Mark.

 

"We can make our own song from there, what do you think?"

 

 _Bullseye_.

 

Haechan's breath hitched at Mark's sudden movement. It seemed he hit the jackpot as Mark held him down, pushing in deep as he stood up and started walking to their bedroom. Curiously, he held the Bluetooth condenser mic in one hand as he kicked his way to the bed, dropping it carelessly.

 

He lowered Haechan gently onto the bed, wiping the sweat that beaded on his forehead and giving him a sweet kiss. "My baby... _Not only are you the most beautiful, the sexiest and most adorable thing to happen to me..."_ He was on top of Haechan now, spreading his legs wide as he snapped his hips forcefully, drawing lewd screams of pleasure from Haechan's opened mouth.

 

 _"You're also my muse...the only person to ever inspire my music. God, I love you so much Donghyuck..."_ And after that there was no more speaking really, just the sound of bed springs squeaking and the occasional sounds of pleasure between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mark ends up selling baby don't like it to a band in his university called nct127 or something. In the final track, they included the bed creaking sounds that Mark "accidentally" left in the demo. It was a massive hit but the band's lead rapper changed the title to baby don't cry. Whatever.


End file.
